beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beywiki
Beywiki, also referred to as BeyWiki is the competing wiki of Beyblade Wiki owned and managed by the World Beyblade Organization. As its competitor, they compromise the two-leading wikis in Beyblade news and information. Just like Beyblade Wiki is, Beywiki is an online encyclopedia run by and overseen by its users. It is also community-driven; where while the users handle it, they are in-turn managed by their administrators. Beywiki is different from Beyblade Wiki in that the former is independent and does not use a wiki farm, like the latter does. Also, most of Beywiki's content concerns only the products while its counterpart covers this as well as the anime, manga, and other subjects. Development On October 7, 2007 Beywiki began life not just as a wiki, but as a forum as well. Created by BeyBrad in less than 48 hours; Beywiki would house the soon-to-be World Beyblade Organization. At first, Beywiki did not have much users or a community for that matter. However as time passed, users would come to Beywiki and for the first time: Beywiki had a community. Months followed, and Beywiki reached in popularity. With new users arriving here and there, Beywiki became one of the most popular fansite destinations for Beyblade. On December 4, 2008 it was decided that Beywiki was very popular and immense for it to be called "Beywiki" and deserved a re-launch. Beywiki was then split into two new fansites: the World Beyblade Organization and the Beywiki; with the latter being a subsidiary of the former. To this day, Beywiki serves as side-project for the WBO known as the "Beywiki Project" and continues to be edited and expanded by its resourceful community. Maintaining Reception Beywiki is one of the two leading wikis in Beyblade information; and it takes that title proudly. Beywiki receives many views per day and is often used when researching parts and Beyblades by Bladers alike. Relation with Beyblade Wiki Beyblade Wiki attempts to pursue a positive attitude and relation with other sites. However, this has not been as promising with the World Beyblade Organization; as well as its Beywiki. The Beyblade Wiki does not have a very positive relation with the World Beyblade Organization. Although the two sites are on speaking terms, there have been various instances where the WBO has often ridiculed and criticized the Beyblade Wiki. Even though they have given the wiki a more positive attitude, this continues to occur, and there still remains members of the WBO who do not take as kindly or per say, lightly to Beyblade Wiki. A factor that contributes to this, is the fact that the World Beyblade Organization's head, Kai-V is known to find over 95% of Beyblade info thus, making the WBO, the primary leading-website on Beyblade news. Beyblade Wiki uses this information and references as well as linking to the WBO, giving credit when information is found, a disclaimer is even found on the Beyblade Wiki's main page and community message. Despite this, the Beyblade Wiki continues to be looked down upon and overally criticized mostly by, the World Beyblade Organization. Category:Fansites